Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon: Ren y Stimpy
by eltioRob95
Summary: ONE SHOT 4 , Un Dia normal y común de calma para la vida de Ren y su amigo Stimpy, sin embargo es interrumpido cuando reciben a un extraño robot visitante con intenciones misteriosas, último one shot relacionado con el fanfic "The Loud House : Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon" , también es un homenaje a la serie clásica de Ren y Stimpy.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Ren y Stimpy no me pertenecen , si no a Nickelodeon y a su creador John Kricfalusi.**

* * *

 ** _Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon , One shot # 4_**

 ** _Ren y Stimpy en:_**

 ** _"El extraño Robot"_**

 _"Todo iba bien dos días después de mi creación y programación, en un planeta abandonado donde la paz y la tranquilidad no eran más que sueños aplastados, mi fuente de combustible no era más que el líquido vital de aquellos seres llamados "Fantasmas" fundidos en ecto plasma para darme vida y conciencia propia pero limitada, debido a que mi programación era obedecer, someter y dejar vulnerable un mundo, lo que nunca pensé es que terminaría en una dimensión tan adsurda como esta, un estúpido altercado con esos esqueletos brutos sin razonamiento y un empujón de uno de ellos para caer en un aparato de viaje inter dimensional, fue el causante de que una unidad robótica del planeta Oblivion como yo terminara aquí , ahora, si quiero regresar, tendré que buscar al héroe local de este mundo , destruirlo y así conquistar su mundo para mis amos, tal como lo dicta mi programación"_

Pensaba la unidad ecto robot lista para resumir su relato, al caminar por las calles de aquel mundo, podía notar algunas cosas y situaciones fuera de lugar, un caballo besuqueándose de lengua con una oveja, dos hombres furiosos discutiendo, uno de ellos se arrancó la camisa mientras que el otro sujeto se enfurecía tanto que las venas en su frente se hacían notar de tamaño abismal.

Con sólo caminar un par de cuadras , El robot ya se daba cuenta que los habitantes aquí eran personas muy extrañas.

-Supongo que serían fáciles de someter y dirigir si los pongo en una dirección correcta-se dijo el robot para sí mismo.

Miró a su alrededor y se miró a si mismo, tenía una apariencia caricaturezca y bizarra, seguro que era por el nuevo ambiente que esta dimensión presentaba.

Odiaba ese lugar, de eso no tenía duda, le parecía repulsivo, el ecto robot pensó que lo mejor sería acelerar su objetivo si es que quería salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Se acercó al primer hogar que se le apareció en frente, no era un ninguna casa como las demás, si no un tráiler, un remolque, este estaba detrás de unas cercas de blanco, el se acercó a la puerta y dio un par de golpes.

Ren Hoek no era precisamente una persona muy trabajadora, por dos razones, una, no era una persona realmente sino un perro de raza chihuahua ,dos, odiaba su trabajo , de hecho el odiaba todo lo que estuviera en su entorno, pero sin duda a quienes más odiaba era esa especie burda y superior llamada "Seres humanos"

Aunque Ren ya los odiaba por tener que depender de ellos para sobrevivir, desde esa mala experiencia que él y su amigo gatuno tuvieron con ese tipo raro y lunático llamado "Jorge Liquor americano", su desprecio hacia ellos aumentó más.

Cuando Ren y Stimpy estuvieron hartos de sus constantes exageraciones , tanto en el supuesto cariño que les daba como en el maltrato y exigencia en sus entrenamientos, ellos aprovecharon el primer momento en que no estuvieran bajo la mirada de Jorge y escaparon de ahí, lo más lejos posible de él.

Ahora el chihuahua y el gato narizon habían regresado a su hogar, volviendo a sus antiguas vidas como dos amigos independientes , Ren fue a buscar empleo y lo consiguió, mientras que Stimpy se quedaría en casa para atender los labores del hogar.

Luego de dos semanas de completa paz y tranquilidad, Ren ya no estaba preocupado de que Jorge Liquor los encontrara algún día, pero pronto esa sensación de paz cambiaría ahora.

El chihuahua se encontraba viendo televisión relajado hasta que…

Toc toc

*Bufido* ¡Oye Stimpy! ve a ver quien está tocando la puerta!- ordenó el.

-Ya voy Ren- respondió su amigo gatuno , quien se encontraba revolviendo masa en un tazón, cocinando el almuerzo, dejó el tazón a un lado y caminó hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla se sorprendió al ver quien tocaba, un enorme robot con mirada penetrante , sin emoción alguna, tenía cables alrededor de sus metálicos brazos, con un líquido verde en su interior, Stimpy estaba confundido, había visto robots así en la televisión y en película , pero ninguno se asemejaba a ese.

-Oye Ren!

-Qué quieres idiota-

-¿Pediste un robot?

-No ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Hay un robot en la puerta.

-¿Cómo que hay un robot en la puerta?

-Hay un robot en la puertaaaa!

Ren se levantó de su asiento, rascándose el trasero, la novedad del robot había llamado su atención completamente.

-Hazte un lado-

Ren observó al recién llegado de pies a cabeza, No es que el no confiara en Stimpy, pero a veces el felino es tan tonto que no notaría la diferencia entre un robot de verdad y un sujeto disfrazado, pero luego de analizarlo con sus propios ojos se dio cuenta de que no era ninguna broma o una estúpida ocurrencia de su amigo.

-Oh tienes razón Stimpy, de verdad es un robot ¿y qué haces aquí?- preguntó el Chihuahua.

-Soy nuevo en este detestable mundo, me gustaría saber donde podría encontrar…-

-OH! Con que un forastero, por qué no lo dijo antes- interrumpió Ren tomando de la mano al ecto robot hacia la calle, este lo miró confundido.

-No se preocupe yo sé lo que está buscando- dijo él.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó el robot sorprendido.

-No sabía que usted era adivino-

-Oh, yo lo sé todo mi metálico amigo ¿por qué crees que ese gato atarantado con el que estoy, vive conmigo? El siempre depende de mi-

-Ya veo, ahora que lo menciona , se veía un poco tonto-

-¿Poco tonto? Es mucho tonto, mucho más, un reverendo imbécil, bien , aquí está- dijo Ren extendiendo su mano izquierdo sin cambiar esa enorme sonrisa, el robot observaba confundido hacia la calle, no veía a nada ni a nadie.

-No comprendo, acasó el héroe es Invisi…?-

(Patada)

*Sale volando*

-Oooooooooooooooooooooh!-

-¡Ve a molestar a otra parte!¡estoy viendo la televisión!-

Dicho esto, Ren se sacudió las manos y se regresó de vuelta al tráiler , Stimpy tenía los brazos en las caderas, con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué?-

-Ren, eso fue muy grosero-

-¿Qué? ese robot desgraciado estaba molestando y peturbando nuestra paz, ya me deshice de él ahora… ¡VE A LA COCINA ZOQUETE!-

Ordenó el apuntando con el dedo hacia el lugar mencionado, Stimpy frunció el ceño molesto.

El gatuno gordo narizón levantó a Ren y lo puso a un lado, y caminó hacia la calle, Ren se dio la vuelta confundido, pasó de confundido a molesto.

-OYEEEE! A donde vas!-

-A ayudar al robot, Ren-

-¿¡Queee!?-

-Lo que oiste Ren, sólo lo ayudaré a encontrar lo que sea que esté buscando, al parecer está perdido y solo, pobrecito-

-¿Pobrecito? ¿¡Pobrecito!? – sus ojos se inflaron y la espuma emergía de su boca, como un animal rabioso.

\- Realmente eres un tonto ¿crees que esa máquina se preocupa por ti? Que tontería, bien, haz lo que quieras-

Ren entró a su hogar y cerró la puerta con brusquedad, Stimpy no le dio mucha importancia, pues el sabía como era su amigo canino, siempre se oponía a todo lo que él planeaba hacer, se acercó al robot y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Disculpa a mi amigo Ren, ha tenido una semana muy agitado-

-Si, me doy cuenta de ello- dijo el Robot sin darle mucha relevancia al asunto.

-No te preocupes, yo si puedo ayudarte ¿Qué necesitas?

-Necesito encontrar a un héroe o un campeón local de esta dimensión como minimo-

-¿Qué? por qué buscarías eso?-

-Lo necesito para poder volver a mi punto de origen-

-Oh, estás lejos de tu hogar y necesitas quien te ayude a volver ¿no?-

-Emm… Afirmativo-

-Bien, andando, conozco al indicado-

Mientras ambos se iban caminando hacia quien sabe, un hombre salió de un arbusto , tenía unos binoculares, con ellos espiaba a quien consideraba su mascota perdida, tenía una sonrisa el cual dejaba relucir esos dientes blancos de castor, ojos azules, y cabello grisáceo.

*El espía mira a la cámara*

-Oh, hola a todos, soy yo, Jorge liquor americano, sip, estuve buscando a mis queridas mascotas, Un gato regordete y un chihuahua desnutrido ¿los han visto? Yo por lo menos encontré al gato , si está por aquí, el chihuahua desnutrido no debe andar lejos ¿pero quien será ese robot? Tendré que seguirlos-

* * *

 **Horas más tarde… ( _Supermercado...)_**

Stimpy y el robot estaban en una estantería de un curioso producto.

-Aquí está- dijo el gatuno señalando a la estantería, mientras que el robot observaba confundido.

-Qué es esto?-

-Oh, es mi cereal favorito, los cereales son heroicos, son las únicas cosas verdaderamente heroicas-

Lo que Stimpy no sabía es que el había disminuido la paciencia del robot, el ser de metal , desintegró el cereal que tenía Stimpy con uno de sus lasers, también tiró la estantería abajo.

-Lo que yo busco son HÉROES de verdad, criatura inferior tonta, CAMPEONES que sepan defender lo que creen suyo ¿entiendes?-

Stimpy lo miró confundido hasta que…

-Ooooh, te refieres a héroes como los que aparecen en televisión ¿no?

El ecto robot miró al gato confundido.

-Emm…¿ afirmativo?-

-Bien, conozco al indicado, sígueme, se llama capitán fangoso , seguro le agradarás-

Ambos salen del supermercado ignorando que Liquor americano los espía y los seguía, caminando de puntillas , aún con el arbusto encima. (lo había arrancado)

Mientras en el remolque, hogar de Ren y Stimpy…

Ren se encontraba tranquilo viendo la televisión, pero aún estaba aburrido, ya no había nada interesante en la televisión, ni siquiera los noticieros eran llamativos, siempre eran temas de violencia y violencia. (en la tele se ven a dos sujetos golpeándose con el garrote.)

Apagó el televisor dio un gran suspiro, mientras se masajeaba la frente pensativo.

-Rayos, como extraño los malditos años 90, eran los tiempos de oro- se dijo para sí mismo.

-¡STIMPY! ¡DONDE ESTÁ MI ALMUERZO!- demandó el chihuahua, no hubo ninguna respuesta de la cocina, el se asomó.

-¿Stimpy?-

No había señales de su despistado e inmaduro amigo gatuno en la cocina.

-¿Dónde se metió el idiota?

*un foco aparece sobre su cabeza*

-Oh claro, se fue con el insulso robot, ahora verá-

Ren apretó los puños y dio unos pisotones hasta la puerta, no sin antes romper el foco de luz sobre su cabeza en mil pedazos con un garrote.

* * *

 **En el estudio de televisión…**

El célebre pez del fango conocido como el capitán Fangoso, estaba en su banca, tomando su botella de agua en temperatura ambiente, antes de filmar la siguiente escena de su programa, se sorprendió al ver a uno de sus grandes admiradores, el gato narizón acompañado de un gran… robot?

-Vaya, pero si es el gato idiota perdedor – dijo el pez sonriendo al ver al Stimpy, lo cierto es que el felino gordo no le caia bien.

-Por cierto ¿Quién es ese?- señaló al robot.

-Oh, solo es alguien a quien estoy ayudando, dice que necesita un héroe que lo ayude a volver a su hogar-

-¿Tú eres el héroe local de esta dimensión altamente concentrada en bizarría?

-Si, de hecho soy más como un ídol… UGH!-

El pez del fango quedó sin aire y sintió como sus ojos se inflaron al sentir la mano metálica del robot apretar su cuello y ponerlo cara a cara.

-Así que tú eres el se hace llamar héroe por aquí, según me dijeron-

Aún con el cuello apretado, el pez pudo responder.

-Siii?-

El robot reaccionó de forma violenta, arrojó al desdichado capitán fangoso a la pared y lo aplastó con un codazo, cayó al suelo con los ojos morados, y sonriendo desorientado por la sorpresiva golpiza, sintió de nuevo mano del robot agarrando su cuello, seguido de unos cuantos puñetazos a la cara.

Notó que Stimpy sólo estaba ahí, parado como un idiota, observando sin hacer nada, apenas procesando lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

-¡Guardiaaaas! ¡Guardiaaas! – gritaba el capitán fangoso.

-¡ayudaaa! ¡Este robot desquiciado me está golpeando!-

Los guardias de seguridad junto con los guardaespaldas del pez no perdieron tiempo en aparecer e intentar detener al agresor. Fue inútil, el ecto robot les dio una golpiza a todos, por obvias razones no fue nada difícil para él.

Con el último guarda espalda, el robot apretaba su cabeza inflando sus globos oculares como si fuera un juguete de goma una y otra vez, luego lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente.

Para alivio de Stimpy, su ídolo, el capitán fangoso aún se encontraba vivo a pesar de la gran golpiza.

-son… unos … inútiles- dijo el a sus guardias antes de caer insconciente.

-¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Stimpy haciendo un pucherito, con los ojos vidriosos.

-Necesitaba al mejor ídolo, campeón o héroe que tengan, ahora que lo he vencido, Por fin puedo someter a este mundo para mis amos, pero antes destruiré algunas ciudades por algún otro héroe se aparece, aha aha aha!-

El psicótico ecto robot comenzó a reir , su estadía en ese mundo lo había afectado, creó un hoyo en la pared mientras lo hacía, transformó su mano en un cañon laser y disparó hacia todas partes creando destrucción. Las personas corrían aterrorizadas.

-Oh, qué he hecho, debo buscar a Ren, tal vez el sabrá que hacer- se dijo para sí mismo empezando a correr.

Ren se encontraba caminando tranquilo en la calle en busca de su amigo Stimpy, sin darse cuenta de que Stimpy se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia él.

*Stimpy corriendo*

-¡Ren!

*Ren caminando lento*

-ugh…

*Stimpy corriendo*

-¡Ren!

*Ren caminando lento*

-ugh…

-¡Reeen!-

Ambos chocan de cara, Ren se soba la cabeza por el impacto al igual que Stimpy.

-Oye imbécil! Ten mas cuidado, rayos, eso si me dolió-

-Ren, no creerás lo que pasó, ayudé al robot a encontrar un héroe, y lo llevé con el capitán fangoso-

Ren arqueó una ceja.

-¿Todavía crees que ese cretino es un superhéroe de verdad?-

-Sip

-Eres un torpe-

-pero eso no es todo, golpeó al capitán fangoso, enloqueció y ahora está destruyendo todo y a todos, quiero dominar al mundo Ren!-

Al escuchar la alocada novedad, Ren se quedó pensativo.

-Con dominar al mundo te refieres aaa…. Esclavizar a los humanos?-

-Si

-Lastimarlos-

-Si

-¿Dañarlos?

-si

-Torturarlos-

-Si

-exterminarlos-

El gato de nariz verde quedó pensativo antes de responder

-creo que también-

-Oh, ya veo Stimpy, ya veo ¿sabes algo?

-¿qué?-

-¡NO ME INTERESA! Vámonos a casa, es problema de los humanos, que ellos lo resuelvan-

-Pero Ren-

-¡AJÁ! Por fin los encontré mis mascotas- dijo un hombre apareciendo frente a Ren y Stimpy, ellos abrió los ojos como platos al reconocerlo, se abrazaron y gritaron:

-¡Es Jorge liquor!-

-Ahora ya no estarán separados de mi, vamos a casa ahora- ordenó Jorge liquor mientras preparaba dos correas en mano.

Ren y Stimpy lo empujaron y corrieron a toda velocidad lejos de él, Jorge malinterpretó la acción de sus "Mascotas" y siguió sonriendo con un tic en el ojo, respirando agitadamente.

-Oooh ¿quieren jugar? Bien, yo los atraparé-

El extraño sujeto saltó en su persecución, Ren y Stimpy corrieron a toda velocidad por donde habían venido, encontraron Naked city completamente destruída sin ninguna señal de personas.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó Ren sorprendido.

-Es lo que te estaba diciendo Ren, ese robot está destruyendo la ciudad, luego irá por otra y por otra, hay que detenerlo-

-¿Por qué debería salvar a los humanos de esa chatarra? Dime ¿Qué han hecho por nosotros Stimpy? No son más que imbéciles egoístas ,casi siempre nos gritan, se burlan , nos patean, e incluso nos metieron en una perrera, y ahora estamos huyendo de uno-

-No todos son tan malos Ren, algunos valen la pena-

-¿Asi? ¿Cómo quienes?-

-No se preocupen ciudadanos , ya estoy aquí- dijo un super héroe musculoso con guantes y botas, su cabeza era un pan de sándwich.

-¡Hombre tostada!- exclamó Stimpy asombrado de verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me enteré de la gran destrucción que está causando ese robot demente, y vine aquí a detenerlo de una vez por todas ¿sabes donde está?-

-Creo que se fue por allá, pero hombre tostada, quiero advertirte, ese robot es extremadamente fuerte, venció al capitán fandango y….-

El hombre tostada levanta la mano en señal de que se detenga.

-Déjamelo todo a mi-

Ren y Stimpy se miraron con duda.

El hombre tostada activó su flatulencia y voló en dirección al parque de Naked city, de donde provenían los sonidos de explosiones y disparos, Ren y Stimpy rápidamente lo siguieron, olvidando que Jorge liquor estaba cerca , yendo tras del par.

-Ya los ví hahaha-

El robot había llegado al gran parque donde comenzó a disparar su laser y destruir arboles, incluyendo a cualquier transeúnte desafortunado.

-Oye tú!-

-¿?-

-No permitiré que sigas dañando esta ciudad- dijo el hombre tostada apuntándolo con el dedo, en su típica pose de superhéroe.

-¿otro héroe?-

-Yo te detendreeee!-

El hombre tostada voló hacia él a toda velocidad con intención de golpearlo, para su desgracia, el robot detuvo el golpe sorprendiendo al hombre tostada, el robot lo agarró en un fuerte abrazo, tan fuerte, que le sacó el relleno, el relleno eran puras migas de pan, el pésimo superhéroe quedó literalmente como un bolsa de plastico, el robot lo deshecho como basura frente a unos niños.

-¿lo hice bien? no me agradezcan-

-¡Eres un asco!- dijo uno de los niños.

Ren y Stimpy se quedaron observando, la verdad no estaban tan sorprendidos como deberían.

-Bien, es todo, vámonos a casa Stimpy-

-Pero Ren…-

*Aparece Jorge con las correas*

-Los encontré escapistas!-

-AAAAAAHHHHH!

-AAAAAAAAAHHH ¡llévate a Stimpy, a mi déjame en paz!-

-¡espérame Ren!

El ecto robot seguía con su labor de destruir y someter a los habitantes de esta dimensión, cuando se sorprendió al ver al chihuahua y al gato tonto esconderse detrás de sus piernas metálicas.

-De nuevo ustedes?-

-Es el hombre malo- dijo Stimpy temblando y señalando con el dedo al igual que Ren.

La unidad robot observó al hombre de quien hablaban, con su programa de análisis analizó al sujeto, el tipo no tenía altos niveles de maldad, pero tampoco tenía altos niveles de bondad, eso si, sus niveles de rareza si estaban altos.

-Que extraña forma de vida es esta?-

La cara de Jorge liquor se enrojeció de ira, pero aún conservaba esa sonrisa de idiota que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Extraña? ¿Quién te crees que eres tu amigo? ¿se puede saber?- inquirió Jorge con un tic en el ojo, sonriendo ampliamente.

-El es nuestro nuevo dueño- respondió el can.

-Ren ¿qué haces?-

-Shhh… si el robot mata a ese idiota, por fin nos libraremos de él-

-Emm… ¿esta bien?-

Jorge encaró al robot de forma amenazante, abriendo sus ojos aún más , al igual que su sonrisa.

-¿Te robaste mis mascotas? ¿quieres saber lo que les pasa a los ladrones de Mascotas por aquí?-

-…

-Lo que les pasa es…

Pshh! (puñetazo)

Jorge impactó contra un árbol , su cabeza traspasó el roble, sus ojos quedaron morados, sonriendo a pesar del golpe que lo dejó desorientado, con pajaritos alrededor de la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias por eso- agradeció Ren al ecto Robot.

-Como sea, si me disculpan inferiores, voy a seguir sembrando el terror a los habitantes-

-Hazlo con toda libertad, yo también odio a los cochinos humanos, con ese idiota ya te habrás dado cuenta de por qué-

-….

El robot no respondió y continuó en su maligno propósito de su programación, estuvo a punto disparar hasta sintió un objeto de hierro golpear su cabeza.

-¿Pero qué…?-

El robot vió en el suelo lo que parecía una herradura de caballo, el miró hacia quien se la había lanzado, era un caballo antropomórfico de dos patas, este estaba en posición de combate.

-¡Señor caballo!- exclamaron Ren y Stimpy junto con todos los presentes del parque asombrados.

-No se preocupen, yo me encargo de este sujeto revoltoso, no entrené karate para nada- aseguró el equino con su típica expresión indiferente.

El señor caballo inició la pelea, con una patada voladora mandando al robot a volar, el robot reaccionó disparando lasers , para su sorpresa , el caballo las esquivaba todas a gran velocidad, era un caballo después de todo.

-No dejaré que un simple animal como tú me aleje de mis amos, con sólo estar unas horas me doy cuenta de lo insípido que es este lugar, me hace tan infeliz… y eso que soy una unidad robot-

"Infeliz"

" infeliz"

"infeliz"

Esas palabras rondaron por la cabeza de Stimpy durante un buen par de minutos.

-¡Eso es!- exclamó el despistado gato, con el dedo arriba.

-Espérame aquí Ren, enseguida regreso-

-¿Qué? ¿ a donde vas?-

Stimpy corrió lo más rápido que pudo devuelta al remolque, fue a la habitación, salto al interior de su armario, y revolvió todas las cosas que había allí.

-¿Dónde esta? Tiene que estar por aquí ,Ajá!-

* * *

 **De vuelta en el parque…**

El señor caballo había dado una buena resistencia contra el ecto robot, el problema era que él se estaba cansando, a diferencia de la hostil máquina que tenía energía para todo un largo periodo, el robot notó eso, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para darle el golpe final.

-ríndete, puedo sentir tu corazón agitado, te estás cansando equino-

Sin embargo, este no se inmutó y siguió repartiendo puños al estilo Kickboxing.

-T-Te venceré-

-No lo creo, despídete-

Apuntó con su cañon laser al señor caballo , pensando que vencería victoriosamente al último posible héroe de esa dimensión, de pronto, Stimpy apareció de la nada y colocó un casco en la cabeza, sorprendiendo al robot.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Un invento que te ayudará-

-¿Qué?-

-Dijiste que te sentías infeliz ¿no? bueno, en el fondo no eres un robot malo-

-¿Qué?

\- eso que te puse es el casco de la felicidad, te hará sentir feliz por siempre y nunca tendrás un solo momento de tristeza o enojo- explicó Stimpy con un control.

-Te lo demostraré-

-¿Qué? espera! No!-

Stimpy giró el botón del control poniendo a funcionar dicho casco, el robot dio una amplia sonrisa, comenzó reir como loco y a bailar de forma alegre, provocando que los presentes aplaudieran.

-Wooho, qué genial se siente esto! ¡Estoy tan… feliz! :D-

-Lo sé :D

El robot se fue bailando y riendo hacia el horizonte del parque como si no hubieran los mañanas, todos los presentes suspiraron aliviados, aplaudieron y vitorearon a Stimpy , el gato gordo de nariz azul había sido el verdadero héroe de hoy, Ren se acercó y preguntó:

-Creí que había destruido esa cosa-

-Sí, lo hiciste, pero yo lo reparé para casos de emergencia-

-Oh entiendo, espera ¿Cómo para casos de emergencia?- Ren entrecerró sus ojos en su amigo felino.

-Hehehe olvídalo, vámonos a casa Ren-

-¿Ah? Oh no no no, me miras a los ojos y me respondes Stimpy! ¿ibas a usarlo en mi de nuevo?-

-Tal vez-

-Oh, sólo espera a que lleguemos a casa, cretino!-

-también te quiero amigo-

-Como sea-

Todos abandonaron el parque, el único que quedó en el lugar de la batalla, fue Jorge Liquor quien estaba atrapado en aquel árbol, quien recuperó la conciencia, sonriendo , le faltaba un diente.

-Oy, ese robot sí que golpea, me gustaría conocerlo-

FIN.

* * *

 **Este fue el cuarto y último Oneshot relacionado con my fanfic mega crossover "The Loud house Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon"**

 **Se supone que este último One shot sería de Cat dog, pero como mucha gente comenzó a ver más Ren y Stimpy en estos días. (al igual que con la robot adolescente) me decidí por ellos, le guste o no a Nickelodeon, Ren y Stimpy siempre será su gran y primer clásico a pesar de lo polémica que fue la serie. (y su creador)**

 **Curioso, en las caricaturas suelen poner al perro como estúpido y el gato como el listo del dúo, pero en Ren y Stimpy, es el gato quien cumple ese rol.**

 **Y ahora unos datos interesantes sobre la serie.**

 **La serie Ren y stimpy también tuvo una serie de cómics distribuidos por la famosa editorial Marvel cómics, entre 1992 y 1996, 44 números en total.**

 **Esta serie tiene una versión para adultos en Mtv, pero aunque suene gracioso, la versión "infantil" y clásica está mejor.**

 **Y ahora viene el Bonus chapter en la siguiente página, felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo a todos.**

 **Lean "The Loud house: Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon" para los que leen esto por primera vez y ahí entenderán el origen del robot de esta historia.**


	2. Bonus chapter

**Bonus Chapter**

 **Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon preludio, parte final**

 **Reclutando a Sartana de los muertos**

La tierra de los recordados o tierra de los muertos, un lugar donde según la mítica cultura mexicana, todos los que se van viven en fiesta a diario, siempre había música, siempre había gozo y alegría.

Hoy era una excepción, todos los calavéricos habitantes del mundo del descanso eterno, huían a sus hogares, otros se escondían en cualquier agujero que encontraban.

Aquel lugar donde estuvo presente la alegría y los regocijos ahora parecía una ciudad fantasma, pues ella había arribado una vez más a la tierra de los recordados, completamente furiosa, pues la hija legítima de la Catrina era un ser muy temido tanto en la tierra de los muertos como en la tierra de los vivos.

Y ponerse en su camino cuando ella está de malas, significa firmarse una sentencia de segunda muerte garantizada.

Se trataba de Sartana de los muertos, la temida supervillana de la ciudad Milagro, una vez más había sido vencido por aquel arrogante héroe que ni siquiera actuaba como héroe verdadero, el nieto de Gran papi Rivera (Puma Loco) ,Manuel pablo gutierrez O´brian equihua Rivera o simplemente Manny Rivera , conocido como El Tigre.

La calavérica villana gritaba con ira mientras pulverizaba árboles secos con su guitarra mística, sus secuaces, Los bandidos esqueletos sólo se quedaban en silencio, tragando saliva, temblando, mirando con temor a su patrona.

La razón por la que la villana más temida de Ciudad Milagro se encontraba así era por que otra vez sufrió otra humillante derrota a manos del chico Rivera, El Tigre había destruido su guitarra mística por ende Sartana y sus secuaces fueron destruidos junto a ella.

Ahora ella se encontraba en la tierra de los muertos, eso no era impedimento para ella, ella simplemente podía regresar de la muerte sin problema, era un don característico otorgado gracias a su descendencia.

La cosa que en verdad la molestaba, era lo repetitivo que se volviera todo esto, Ella pelea con El Tigre, está a punto de derrotarlo, interfiere la mocosa peli azul o cualquier otra situación que la pone en desventaja , El Tigre aprovecha, destruye su guitarra mistica que además de ser su fuente de poder también es su talón de aquiles, ella termina en la tierra de los muertos, para luego regresar allá, ser destruída y terminar aquí de nuevo, siempre era lo mismo, Sartana extrañaba los tiempos de antaño en que todos los héroes y villanos la temían y respetaban.

Ahora un aprendíz de héroe, que para colmo era sólo un niño la derrotaba con fecilidad.

-¿¡Por que!? ¿¡Simplemente por qué!? yo Sartana, la villana mas cruel y temida en toda ciudad milagro, humillada destruida y vencida por ese detestable del Tigre, sabía que debí acabar con la primera generación de los Rivera en un principio, este es mi condenado Karma por tomar tan mala decisión, de lo contraría, estaría dominando la ciudad Milagro y el planeta entero con mi ejército de esqueletos vivientes-

 _"Si, la verdad, es una gran lástima, con todo ese poder y la gloria a tu alcance, en este momento aquel arrogante descendiente de los Rivera te debe estar subestimando y dudando de tu puesto de villana más temida"_

-¿Qué? ¿¡Quién rayos dijo eso!?-

Sartana se volteó hacia un ser que nunca había visto en sus 200 años de vida, este llevaba una capa blanca, su cabello blanco era literalmente flameante cual llama del averno y estaba de espaldas frente a ella.

Los esbirros esqueletos iban a atacarlo, pero Sartana levantó la mano en señal de que desistieran de esa idea, que ella se encargaría.

 _-Asi que esta es la mítica tierra de los muertos, bonito lugar tétrico, aunque no se compara a los misteriosos paisajes y lugares de la infinita zona fantasma-_

Dark danny no contó que Sartana aparecería frente a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lo agarrara del cuello estrangulándolo.

-¿Quién rayos eres TÚ?- pregunto ella en forma amenazante.

El poderoso fantasma debía reconocerlo, esta villana tenía mucha fuerza, Dark danny trató de librar su cuello de su agarre pero le fue difícil.

-Soy…. Dark… danny, el fantasma más maléfico y poderoso del multiverso y estoy aquí para reclutar villanos despiadados para una alianza-

-¿Una alianza?-

-Así es-

Dark danny se tornó intangible librándose de Sartana, dispuesto a hacerse respetar, la versión adulta maligna de Danny Phantom se multiplicó en cinco clones fantasma de sí mismo y le lanzaron una bola de energía combinada.

Sartana había quedado aturdida en un profundo hoyo producto del ataque de aquel fantasma, sus esbirros esqueleto quedaron asombrado.

Al parecer el misterioso extraño quien se presento como Dark danny era casi tan poderoso como su patrona, incluso su presencia era imponente.

-No me vuelvas a tocar de esa forma, como sea, tengo un plan que asegurará nuestra victoria, te he estudiado a ti y a tu enemigo durante un tiempo, imaginalo, un ejercito de Mannys Riveras bajo TUS ordenes, no solamente la ciudad milagro estará bajo tu control si no todas las ciudades de todas las dimensiones.

Sartana observó con desprecio a Dark danny por aquel ataque pero aún asi continuó con la pequeña charla sobre su propuesta.

-¿estás hablando de un ejército con los poderes de el Tigre? eso sería absurdo, no es posible duplicar el poder de un objeto místico, de ser así yo ya lo hubiera hecho-

-Pues yo ya lo hice posible, de lo contrario, no estaría aquí ofreciéndote una ayuda para liberarte de tu… pequeño contratiempo de una vez por todas, puedes aceptar mi oferta, o quedarte aquí, regresar a la tierra de los vivos y volver a sufrir la misma derrota y vergüenza-

-Hmm…

-Esta bien, voy a aceptar unirme a tu alianza, no soy tan insensata como para rechazar algo así-

Sartana sonrió y ambos villanos, los más atemorizantes y mortíferos del multiverso Nick sellaron su acuerdo para una alianza.

-¿Soy la primera en el equipo?-

-Hay otros dos más, ya pronto los conocerás, ahora espérame aquí, prepararé todo en el planeta Oblivion, el cual tengo gobernado y a mi disposición-

Dark danny abrió un portal y desapareció, mientras Sartana sonreía con malicia.

-Hahaha, Eres un tonto si piensas que puedes confiar en mi Dark danny, o que yo necesite de alguien como tú, una vez que borremos a todos nuestros enemigos del mapa, me desharé de ti y los otros dos aliados , y gobernaré todo el multiverso yo sola Ahahahahaha AHAHAHAHA!-

Sus secuaces esqueletos temblaban de miedo ante la risa maligna de su jefa.

* * *

 **Este fue el bonus Chapter del cuarto y último One shot , Vaya , Esa Sartana siempre tan traicionera ¿no? por fin la saga está completa, ahora falta terminar el fic, no se pierdan el épico final de la guerra de heroes y villanos nicktoons en "The Loud house: Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon :D**


End file.
